loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Marinette Dupain-Cheng (also known as Ladybug) is the main female protagonist of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. She is an uprising young girl dreaming to become a fashion designer and is best friends with Alya Césaire. She is also the main love interest of Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir. ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir'' Season One Season Two Relationships Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Adrien Agreste is the main male protagonist of the series as well as Marinette's partner and main love interest. In their civilian identities, Marinette is head over heels for Adrien, albeit unaware of such feelings. Her feeling are predominantly shown whenever she interacts with her friend. She often flusters and stutters around Adrien when he talks with her. As the series continues she grows more closer to Adrien and is getting over her shyness around him. She cares deeply for Cat Noir and would do anything for him even if it means risking her life for him. Luka Couffaine Luka Couffaine is Juleka Couffaine's older brother introduced in the second season. Luka and Marinette first met in Captain Haddrock and Luka quickly develops romantic feelings for her. Luka even confesses his feelings to her in Silencer. Nino Lahiffe Nino Lahiffe is Adrien's best friend who harboured a secret crush on Marinette. Whenever seen together Marinette and Nino are friends. Nino used to have a crush on Marinette. In the episode Animan, Adrien helps Nino tell Marinette his feelings but after Marinette locked Alya and Nino in a cage all day, Nino tells or hints that he does not have a crush on Marinette anymore but now has a crush on Alya. Nino hears from Alya that she is crushing on someone. Nino promises that whoever it is he will talk to the person. Sometimes they will argue sometimes but they are very good friends. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Nathaniel Kurtzberg is a shy art student and classmate who harbours unrequited romantic feelings for Marinette. Marinette and Nathaniel are friends and thinks he is a talented artist but never expected him to have a crush on her. In the episode Evillistrator.Marinette teams up with Cat Noir to defeat Nathaniel's evil side. This hurts him deeply after finding out what happened. As Ladybug, Nathaniel appreciates her for protecting Paris from Hawk Moth and his akumitized villains. He might have a crush on Ladybug but it is unknown if he still has a crush on her. Gallery Posters Marinette & Adrien Poster (4).jpg Marinette & Adrien Poster (3).jpg Marinette & Adrien Poster (2).jpg Marinette & Adrien Poster (1).jpg The Wall Between Us.jpg Season 1 Ladybug & Cat Noir - Dark Cupid Ending.png Ladybug & Cat Noir First Kiss - Dark Cupid (2).png Ladybug & Cat Noir First Kiss - Dark Cupid (1).png|Ladybug and Cat Noir share their first kiss. Ladybug & Cat Noir - Dark Cupid (2).png Ladybug & Cat Noir - Dark Cupid (1).png SS_(596).png SS_(1269).png KF_(681).png Season 2 Marinette & Adrien S2E2.png|Marinette and Adrien dancing together. DSB (558).png tumblr_pbs0zkq82P1tr6wqbo1_1280.png tumblr_pbt3o3YO791tr6wqbo2_1280.png tumblr_pbt3o3YO791tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Cat Noir kisses Ladybug on the cheek. GL (514).png GL (553).png Screenshot 20181103-100822 YouTube.jpg AS (332).png Season 3 tumblr_polif5LGe61syr7zp_1280.jpg NoirLady Kiss.jpg tumblr_pol35v1Oyy1syr7zp_1280.jpg WD (607).png WD (608).png WD (583).png WD (590).png External Links *Marinette Dupain Cheng - Miraculous Ladybug Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Dodecahedron Category:Love Interest With a Love Rival Category:Unaware Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Humans Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Tsundere Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests Category:Sarcastic Love Interests